


Prerequisite

by shirasade



Category: Skins
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been Sid for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prerequisite

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2x03, which made me happy, because, as always, the best friends pairing is the one that attracts me the most.

It had always been Sid. Even with half his brain having decided to go on a holiday without him, Tony knew that. It was why he kept calling for Sid even when he couldn't remember the last time Sid had come by. Why he never doubted it when people told him that Sid had been the one by his bedside every single day. Why he knew to come back to college when Sid was being weird. Why he did not doubt Sid's word against Abi's for one second. Why he knew to hold on tight when Sid broke down on the dancefloor.

What surprised him was the deep-rooted hunger with which he held on. But there was no other explanation for the matter-of-factness with which his body wrapped around Sid's, the feeling of sheer relief that ran through him at the contact. Even as Tony's battered mind tried to grasp the horrible secret Sid was shouting into his ear, he could see flashes from before, flashes that suddenly made so much more sense if he considered the boy he was holding, the boy who was holding him. They were holding each other upright. As they had always done, although not normally so literally.

Tony had to suppress a jubilant smile when he felt a part of himself slide back into place as he considered all the ways in which he would make Sid his. Instead he looked him in the eyes, triumphantly noticing the way Sid stopped panicking and relaxed under his touch, and said calmly: "Show me, Sid."


End file.
